


Wake Up Call Pt.1

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Lena Luthor, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Lena has a really bad day at work and there's obviously only 1 way to deal with it... Maybe she really does has a problem after all
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Wake Up Call Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> After I posted "Alcohol Is Not The Answer, But Maybe You Are" I received some prompts from people asking to make another story with the same base but writing about Lena's problem and Alex helping her through it somehow, it took me quite a while but here it is! I divided it into 2 parts because it got a bit too long and it was hard to edit but I hope to have the chapter 2 up sometime between the next week or the other.
> 
> If anyone is interested, I'm looking for people to help me write and edit my stories so I can update things more often and also have a few less grammar mistakes. You can send me a message on Tumblr, I'm there every single day but I also have other social medias, just ask for it in the comments.

Kara entered her apartment and was surprised to see Lena already home. She was sitting in the kitchen, staring down at her computer and holding a recorder firmly on her left hand.

“Hey.” She said as she closed the door and hanged her coat and bag behind it. “Is everything ok?”

“My experiment failed again.” Lena replied while closing her computer. “I failed again.” She said coldly without moving to look at her girlfriend.

“Oh no, I'm so sorry baby.” Kara walked towards Lena and hugged her from behind. “But you know the drill, get back up and keep trying!”

“I can’t, it’s over now.” Lena unwrapped Kara’s arm from her neck and turned around to look at her, eyes full of sadness and disappointment. “Today was the last day for me to make it work and I failed.”

“Lena…”

“I don’t want to talk right now. I need a drink.” She got up and went to the cabinet where they keep all the alcohol and started searching for a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

“Wait, Lena,” Kara rushed to stand in front of Lena as the woman found the bottle and tried to open it. “I'm here. Why don’t you talk to me instead of drinking your feelings away? It’s away healthier, right? Let me help you, please!” She held both Lena’s wrists hoping she would put the bottle away.

“I said I don’t want to talk right now!” Lena pulled both her hands back and walked back to her sit, opening the bottle and poring herself a glass. “Kara look, I love you but you can’t help me with this.” She paused to take a long sip of her drink, trying to stop herself from crying. “Just leave me alone for a while, I need some time to think about what I'm gonna do now.”

“Lee-”

“I want to be alone, Kara, please leave me alone!” Lena begged with eyes full of tears, it broke Kara’s heart. “Please…” Her voice was barely a whisper now.

“Okay, alright.” Kara took a step back and raised her hands defeat. “I'll go to our room and close the door, but you can call if you need anything. I'll stay awake watching something until you’re ready to come to the bed with me.”

“Ok.” Lena replied coldly again, already on her second glass.  
Kara sighed sadly and made her way into her room and closed the door. She changed out of her work clothes and sat down on her side of the bed, turning the TV on to keep herself up with the hope that Lena would come to stay with her soon.

At first it was a few glasses of wine, but eventually Lena realized she needed something stronger to numb her pain. So then she changed the game, each time a tear escaped her hold and rolled down her cheek, she drank a shot glass of whiskey.  
That lasted for a while but eventually she told herself it was better to stop there before she lost control, but as she thought of those words, her mind started to assault her with every bad memory she had. Some were related to the accident this morning, all the times her inventions either failed or brought some catastrophic consequence with it, but others were memories of her real mother and brother and how she couldn’t save neither of them and now she’d have to live with the consequences for the rest of her life. Live with the fact she failed everyone she loved. She moved to tequila.  
Lena couldn’t remember the last time she drank this much, it was probably during college but she really couldn’t remember much right now. She decided she wanted to move to the couch and almost fell from the stool she was sitting on, she managed to hold herself up but lost balance as soon as she stood up and fell to her knees. The room started spinning around so quickly she just stopped trying to get up and sat down on the floor, closing her eyes as she waited for everything to stand still in front of her again.  
Slowly opening her eyes, she saw it was safe to try to get up again, so she did so, slowly to not trigger her vertigo again, got up and held onto the dining table for a few seconds before taking careful steps towards the living room and throwing herself down on the couch.  
“This is the worst part.” Lena thought to herself as the alcohol inside of her started to protest. “Sometimes I wonder what the hell is wrong with me.” She said out loud, as if expecting the universe to give her an answer. “Why do I do this to myself?” She asked, voice full of frustration.  
Her inner conversation was suddenly interrupted by her stomach demanding her attention again. She clasped both hands to her mouth and got up, trying to run down the hallway but tripping over her own feet every few steps.  
Halfway to the bathroom, she felt her stomach turn violently and no amount of slow breathings was able to keep all the alcohol she had just drank down. “Fuck…” She thought.  
Even though she was drunk out of her mind, she still felt extremely embarrassed. Not even as a teenager she got drunk enough get sick like this, in the middle of the hallway, mainly in her girlfriend’s house. And there’s also the fact that it had been a long time since she last got sick because of alcohol, her system was already used to it so this must’ve been her new record.  
She wanted to hide and cry until she passed out, but she knew she couldn’t do that, she needed Kara’s help now. “Ka-ara…” She called weakly, voice slurred from both the alcohol and the pain in her throat. “Ka-”

“Here! I'm here. What’s wrong?” Kara asked as she opened the door.

“I'm s-sorry I-I… I did-n’t make it…”

“Lena…” Kara’s eyes widened for a second as she saw the mess on the floor, Lena covered in sweat and with part of her shirt stained.

“I do-I don’t feel well…” The CEO was leaning heavily on the wall and looked like she was about to collapse as she threw up once again. 

“Oh crap, hold on…” Kara snapped out of her thoughts immediately and rushed to Lena’s side, holding her hair back and looked around, trying to figure out what she should do now. “Oh my Rao... I’ve just been in there for like an hour, how much did you drink?”

“I'm sorry!” Lena cried a little out of breath.

“No no, it’s ok. It was an accident, I'm not mad, I'm just worried, and quite impressed that you managed to drink so much in such a short time.” Kara let go of Lena’s hair a placed a hand on her back and the other on her arm to keep her up. “I'll clean it up in a bit, don’t worry about it okay? Just tell me what you need right now, you think you’re going to be sick again?” Lena only nodded. “Alright, hold onto me baby.” Kara helped the drunk brunet to the bathroom and sat her down in front of the toilet. “I'll go grab you some water, just a sec.” Kara superspeeded to the kitchen and back. “Here, drink. Slowly.” She handed the sick girl the cup. “You’ve got it?”

Lena nodded. “Thanks.”

“Ok. I'll go clean up the hallway, call for me if you need help.” Kara said already walking out the bathroom.

“Wait…”

“Yes?” The blonde turned around and stood by the door.

“Leave it, just give me a minute to recover and I'll go clean it up, you shouldn’t have to do it.”

“Lena, it’s really fine, I don’t mind doing it. I love you no matter what, good and bad times. Besides, I'm used to taking care of Alex and she used to have some pretty wild nights so you can imagine the state she was in when she finally went back home. Don’t worry about it, ok? I'm not mad nor upset about it. You got sick, it happens to everyone, doesn’t matter the reason why it happened. I know you'd do the same for me, right? So just try to calm down and we’ll see what we’ll do when you start to feel better.”

“Fine, I don’t have enough strength to fight.” Lena said and brought both knees up to her chest and laid her head on top of them to try and ease some of the dizziness she was still feeling.

“Good.” 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kara tried to hold back a laugh when she walked back into the bathroom and saw Lena with her shirt over her head, her hair stuck in the buttons that were still closed for some reason.

“It’s stuck.” Lena sighed tiredly and stopped trying to get the shirt off. “I'm stuck.”

“I can see that. Can I help you?” Lena only nodded. “Okay, come here.” She walked towards the CEO. 

“Kara?” Lena called as Kara started pulling her shirt back down to open the buttons.

“Hum?” Kara kept working on getting the buttons opened, avoiding the stained area as much as possible.

“Why am I such a mess?”

“You’re not, the universe is just really mean to you and you don’t know how to properly deal with it yet.” Kara said calmly as she finally managed to get Lena’s shirt out and threw it in the laundry bag.

“Kara?”

“Yes love?” 

“Why don’t you hate me?” Lena was on the verge of tears now.

“Because there’s nothing to hate about you.” The blonde gently brushed Lena’s sweaty hair away from her face. “You’re a good person, extremely smart, you’re sweet and funny, a hero really cause let’s be honest, this city wouldn’t be standing anymore if it weren’t for you.” She said while brushing the tears as they streamed down Lena's cheek. “You have a pure heart and that’s just a few of the many reasons why I love you!” 

“Why can’t I believe that?”

“Probably because everyone in your life has been extremely mean to you for a long time and taught you bad things, so now it'll take some time for you to unlearn all of it.” Kara held Lena’s face and gave her a tiny smile. “but don’t worry cause I have all the time in the world to wait and I'll help you with whatever you need.”

“Why are you so patient?” Lena was staring at her with shiny eyes and wet cheeks.

“Because I love you and I believe you deserve good things and good people around you.” 

“I don’t think I understand that.”

“What do you mean?” Kara turned her head a bit like a confused puppy.

“I don’t understand how you can be like this. I don’t believe I deserve it.”

“That’s ok, like I said we have time and I'll tell you this over and over again until you do.” Kara brushed all the tears away and kissed Lena’s forehead.

“You're too patient.”

“No, I'm patient enough.”  
Lena shook her head for a second before closing her eyes tightly.  
“I'm gonna be sick...”

“Alright, come on.” Slowly lowering Lena back to the ground, Kara kept an hand on Lena’s back as she sat down behind her. “I’m here baby, I'm right here, get it all out. ”

“I think you need a cold shower to sober up at least a little.” Kara looked down at Lena’s half asleep form laying on her chest. They had been sitting on the bathroom floor for almost 2 hours and Kara was starting to get worried that Lena was going to pass out.

“I don’t want a cold shower.” Lena whined tiredly without opening her eyes while gripping Kara’s shirt so she wouldn’t move.

“I know but you need it.” Kara said and started to gently push Lena away in order to get up.

“Noo, please! I'm sorry!” Lena user all her strength to try and pull Kara back down.

“No hey,” Kara knelt back down to look at Lena. “I'm not mad, I just think you'll feel better after a shower, it'll clear your mind a little.” She moved her hands to hold Lena’s and help her up. “Come on, I'll help you.”

“I don’t need help.” Lena pulled herself away from Kara and crossed her arms tightly across her chest.

“You sure?” Kara raised an eyebrow at the still very unsteady girl.

“I don’t want you to see me like this.” Lena kept insisting even as her body started to lean heavily to her side.

“Oh Rao-” Kara quickly rushed back to Lena’s side saved her from the fall but the brunette was still too out of it to realize what was going on. “Alright, Lena, see you how, drunk or naked? Cause baby, I’ve seen both, and more than once.” Kara tried to make a little joke to get Lena to relax and laugh a bit.  
It didn’t work.

“I'm disgusting.” The CEO cried.

“Oh no honey, you’re not.” Kara pulled Lena into a hug and kissed the top of her head. “Please, just let me help and then we can go sit and talk or just go to sleep and talk tomorrow, whatever you want, okay?” she pulled away enough to be able to see the CEO’s face. “Please baby?”

“Fine.” Lena finally gave up, she was too tired and weak to keep fighting.

“Thank you. Come on.” Kara quickly started helping Lena out of her clothes and into the shower.

“Too cold!” Lena whined, shivering and trying to walk past Kara and out of the shower.

“I know baby,” Kara gently pushed Lena back under the cold water. “I'm sorry, but you'll get used to it soon and it'll help you feel a little better.”

“I feel so humiliated.” Lena hid her face behind her hands and shook her head as the cold water kept hitting her back.

“Don’t be, these things happen.”

“Getting drunk and puking your guts out in your girlfriend’s place?” Lena looked back at Kara who was now getting rid of the knots all over her hair. “I don’t think so.” She turned back around and closed her eyes again.

“You’re being dramatic babe, it wasn’t that bad.” Kara said as she started running her fingers through Lena’s now clean and free of knots hair. “Trust me, I’ve seen worse.”

“It is that bad for me!” Lena said slightly angry. “Extremely embarrassing in fact.” “Kara I can’t do this!”

“I know it’s hard, but you’re not alone baby.”

“I'm so tired!” She sobbed.

“You’re allowed to be.” Kara spoke softly while caressing her back.

“I'm sorry you got stuck with me.”

“Alright, I see you’re starting to sober up and it’s useless to discuss with you while you’re like this so we’ll sleep it off and try again tomorrow.” Kara sighed and turned the shower off, getting out to look for a towel. “Okay, you’re all clean. Ready to get out?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on then.” She helped Lena get out and handed her the towel. “I'll dry your hair and go do the laundry.”

“Right now?”

“Friday is laundry day.”

“At night?” Lena raised an questioning eyebrow at her.

“I like to do it before bed so everything is ready in the morning.” Kara turned the bathroom light off and started making her way to the bathroom with Lena following her.

“I’ve never saw you do the laundry at a Friday night before.” Lena stopped by the door and looked up at Kara still confused.

“You’re usually too focused on work. Do you need help getting dressed?” Kara quickly changed the subject before Lena had the chance to keep asking questions.

“No, I think I'm ok now.”

“Ok so go get dressed and I'll get all the clothes in the washer now and go get the hairdryer, I think that’ll be easier cause then we can go to sleep together. I don’t want to leave you here alone for too long.” 

“You don’t have to do any of that but if it’s what you want.” Lena shrugged and looked down at the floor.

“It is. Go on, let’s hurry cause it’s already late.” The blonde said while walking back to the bathroom to get the clothes to wash.

Coming back to the room Kara changed into some pajamas and sat behind Lena with the hairdryer to make the whole process faster for them to go to sleep as soon as possible. 

A few minutes into it Lena was already half asleep, eyes falling close every once in a while.  
“I can tell you’re exhausted so let’s try to get some rest and think about tomorrow when tomorrow comes, deal?” Kara asked as she turned the hairdryer off and superspeeded to put it back into the bathroom and go back to the room.

“Okay.” Lena said already laying down and closing her eyes.

“Alright. If you get sick again, wake me up so I can help you, I don’t have work tomorrow so don’t worry about what time it is.”

“I don’t think I will but ok.” 

“Want me to hold you?”

“Please?” Lena sounded a bit shy.

“Always.” Kara smiled and laid on her side of the bed. “Come here.” She opened her arms for Lena to lay with her.

“I’m sorry.” Lena said quietly from Kara’s shoulder.

“Stop apologizing, I’ve told you it’s ok.” Caressing Lena’s hair, brushing it away from her face she sighed. “Just try to sleep, okay? I love you.”

“Love you too.” Lena replied sleepily.

Kara stopped moving for a few minutes just to make sure Lena was sleeping deeply.  
Hearing Lena’s soft snores made her sigh in relief that the girl was finally relaxed and getting some rest but she still couldn’t fall asleep herself, her mind was running around trying to figure out what she could do to help her girlfriend. Seeing how broken she was today and not being able to do anything to make it better made her feel like her world was falling apart and she couldn’t deal with that feeling.  
Eventually exhaustion took over her and she fell asleep hoping tomorrow’s lunch with their friends would be a good distraction to help Lena feel better before they could properly sit to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
